1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a calibration setting apparatus, an image forming system, an image forming apparatus, a calibration setting method, and a memory medium. More particularly, the invention relates to a calibration setting apparatus, an image forming system, an image forming apparatus, a calibration setting method, and a memory medium which are suitable to a case where during calibration for stabilizing an output density fluctuation due to a difference among printers or digital copiers or due to an environmental change in temperature, humidity, or the like, inconvenience which is caused by interruption of another print job is prevented and a smooth printing is executed by the available printer or digital copier.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, there is a system such that a computer and a printer are connected so that they can communicate data, print data is transmitted from the computer to the printer, and a printing is executed. In the conventional system, as printer statuses on a server, there are printer statuses such as: “Ready” showing that the printer is in a printable mode; “Busy” showing that the printer is printing; “Error” showing that the printer is in an unprintable mode due to an error; “OFFLine” showing a state where no printer is connected to the server; and the like. Merely, the same statuses as those managed by the printer itself are also managed on the server.